kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Bosses
'''Bosses' are common encounters in the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series. They are more difficult and often larger than the lesser enemies. Bosses usually have a significant role in the storyline, but others simply serve as challenges with little plot connection in some worlds. Heartless Pureblood File:Darkside.png|'Darkside' File:DarkFollowerRender.png|'Dark Follower' File:Anti-Sora.png|'Anti-Sora' File:GigasShadow.png|'Gigas Shadow' File:Possessor(boss).png|'Possessor' File:ThresholderScan.png|'Thresholder' File:Shadow Stalker.PNG|'Shadow Stalker' File:Dark Thorn.PNG|'Dark Thorn' File:Scar.png|'Scar' File:Sora-Heartless (Phase 2).png|'Sora's Heartless' File:Novashadow.png|'Novashadow' File:Orcus.png|'Orcus' File:Dark Hide (Heartless) KHBbS.png|'Dark Hide' File:Possessors KHX.png|'Possessors' Emblem File:Guard Armor.PNG|'Guard Armor' File:Opposite Armor.png|'Opposite Armor' File:Red Armor render.png|'Red Armor' File:PoweredArmor.png|'Powered Armor' File:Trickmaster.PNG |'Trickmaster' File:Crimson Prankster.png|'Crimson Prankster' File:Stealth Sneak.png|'Stealth Sneak' File:Sneak Army.png|'Sneak Army' File:VeilLizard.png|'Veil Lizard' File:Lurk Lizard.png|'Lurk Lizard' File:Pot Centipede.png|'Pot Centipede' File:Parasite Cage.png|'Parasite Cage' File:Behemoth.png|'Behemoth' File:Destroyed Behemoth Render.png|'Destroyed Behemoth' File:Arch Behemoth.png|'Arc Behemoth' File:Phantom.png|'Phantom' File:Kurt Zisa.png|'Kurt Zisa' File:AnsemSoDWithGuardianKHI.png|'Ansem, Seeker of Darkness'Ansem, Seeker of Darkness appears to have characteristics of both Emblem and Pureblood Heartless, in both his human and world forms. In both forms, he carries the Heartless emblem on his chest, though in human form it could possibly be an article of clothing. Notably, though, the similar outfit worn by Master Xehanort does not possess the emblem. Furthermore, the shadowy symbiote attached to him in both forms possesses the "hollow heart" shared by many other Pureblood Heartless. Though it is uncertain what the situation of this Heartless is, it is possible that this makes him both an Emblem and Pureblood Heartless. File:World of Chaos.png|'World of Chaos' File:Illuminator.png|'Illuminator' File:Prison Keeper.png|'Prison Keeper' File:VolcanicLord.png|'Volcanic Lord' File:BlizzardLord-khii.png|'Blizzard Lord' File:StormRider.png|'Storm Rider' File:GrimReaperScan.png|'Grim Reaper' File:Groundshaker.png|'Groundshaker' File:Mushroom I.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 1' File:Mushroom II.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 2' File:Mushroom III.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 3' File:Mushroom IV.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 4' File:Mushroom V.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 5' File:Mushroom VI.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 6' File:Mushroom VII.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 7' File:Mushroom VIII.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 8' File:Mushroom IX.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 9' File:Mushroom X.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 10' File:Mushroom XI.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 11' File:Mushroom XII.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 12' File:Mushroom XIII.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 13' File:Poison Plant.png|'Poison Plant' File:Destroyer.png|'Destroyer' File:Commander.png|'Commander' File:LargeArmor.png|'Large Armor' File:Clay Armor.png|'Clay Armor' File:Solid Armor.png|'Solid Armor' File:LandArmor.png|'Land Armor' File:Bully Dog.png|'Bully Dog' File:Spiked Crawler.png|'Spiked Crawler' File:Scorching Star.png|'Scorching Sphere' File:Carrier Ghost.png|'Carrier Ghost' File:ZipSlasher.png|'Zip Slasher' File:Dual Blade.png|'Dual Blade' File:Heat Saber.png|'Heat Saber' File:ChillRipper.png|'Chill Ripper' File:Blitz Spear.png|'Blitz Spear' File:Stalwart_Blade.png|'Stalwart Blade' File:Tailbunker.png|'Tailbunker' File:Avalanche.png|'Avalanche' File:Wavecrest.png|'Wavecrest' File:Phantomtail.png|'Phantomtail' File:Windstorm.png|'Windstorm' File:User_Debris_Flow.png|'Dustflier' File:AntlionRender.png|'Antlion' File:Infernal Engine.png|'Infernal Engine' File:Tentaclaw.png|'Tentaclaw' File:Leechgrave.png|'Leechgrave' File:RuleroftheSky.png|'Ruler of the Sky' Tailbunker Army.png|All of the Tailbunker Heartless ZipSlasher Army.png|All of the ZipSlasher Heartless File:Wretched Witch KHX.png|'Wretched Witch' File:Enraged Elk KHX.png|'Enraged Elk' Nobodies Organization XIII File:Xemnas KHD.png|'Xemnas' File:Xigbar KHD.png|'Xigbar' Xaldin KHD.png|'Xaldin' File:Vexen KHD.png|'Vexen' File:Lexaeus KHD.png|'Lexaeus' File:Zexion KHD.png|'Zexion' File:Saïx Action Render KHII.png|'Saïx' File:Axel 2 KHD.png|'Axel' File:Demyx KHD.png|'Demyx' File:Luxord KHD.png|'Luxord' File:Marluxia KHD.png|'Marluxia' File:Larxene KHD.png|'Larxene' File:Roxas KHD.png|'Roxas' Category:Bosses Organization XIII's Forms File:ArmoredXemnas.png|'Xemnas (Armored Controller)' File:Xemnas Final Form.png|'Xemnas (Final Form)' File:Marluxia (Second Form) ReCoM.png| Marluxia (Second Form) File:Marluxia (Third Form) ReCoM.png|'Marluxia (Third Form)' File:Xion Armor 1.png|'Xion (First Form)' File:Xion Armor 2.png|'Xion (Second Form)' File:Xion Armor 3.png|'Xion (Third Form)' File:Xion Armor 4.png|'Xion (Final Form)' Replicas File:Riku Replica.png|'Riku Replica' File:Xion 2 KHD.png|'Xion' Lower Nobodies File:Twilight Thorn.png|'Twilight Thorn' Special Nobodies File:Vexen Absent Silhouette.png|'Vexen's Absent Silhouette' File:Lexaeus Absent Silhouette.png|'Lexaeus's Absent Silhouette' File:Zexion Absent Silhouette.png|'Zexion's Absent Silhouette' File:Marluxia Absent Silhouette.png|'Marluxia's Absent Silhouette' File:Larxene Absent Silhouette.png|'Larxene's Absent Silhouette' File:Anti-Saïx 2 KHD.png|'Anti-Saïx' File:Xemnas - Replica Data.png|'Xemnas's Replica Data' File:Xigbar - Replica Data.png|'Xigbar's Replica Data' File:Xaldin - Replica Data.png|'Xaldin's Replica Data' File:Vexen - Replica Data.png|'Vexen's Replica Data' File:Lexaeus - Replica Data.png|'Lexaeus's Replica Data' File:Zexion - Replica Data.png|'Zexion's Replica Data' File:Saix - Replica Data.png|'Saïx's Replica Data' File:Axel - Replica Data.png|'Axel's Replica Data' File:Demyx - Replica Data.png|'Demyx's Replica Data' File:Luxord - Replica Data.png|'Luxord's Replica Data' File:Marluxia - Replica Data.png|'Marluxia's Replica Data' File:Larxene - Replica Data.png|'Larxene's Replica Data' File:Roxas - Replica Data.png|'Roxas's Replica Data' File:DataRoxas.png|'??? (Data-Roxas)' File:Bug Roxas.png|'Bug Roxas' Unversed File:Wheel Master.png|'Wheel Master' File:Symphony Master.png|'Symphony Master' File:Cursed Carriage.png|'Cursed Coach' File:Magic Mirror KHBBS.png|'Spirit of the Magic Mirror' File:Mad Treant.png|'Mad Treant' File:Trinity Armor.png|'Trinity Armor' File:Metamorphosis.png|'Metamorphosis' File:Mimic Master.png|'Mimic Master' File:Iron Prisoner.png|'Iron Imprisoner I' File:Iron Prisoner II.png|'Iron Imprisoner II' File:Iron Prisoner III.png|'Iron Imprisoner III' File:Iron Prisoner IV.png|'Iron Imprisoner IV' File:Vanitas Remnant KHBBS.png|'Vanitas Remnant' Dream Eaters File:Armored Ventus Nightmare KH3D.png|'Armored Ventus Nightmare' File:Spellican (Nightmare).png|'Spellican' File:Commantis (Nightmare).png|'Commantis' File:Char Clawbster (Nightmare).png|'Char Clawbster' File:Chill Clawbster (Nightmare).png|'Chill Clawbster' File:Hockomonkey - Sora's Side (Nightmare).png|'Hockomonkey (Sora's Story)' File:Hockomonkey - Riku's Side (Nightmare).png|'Hockomonkey (Riku's Story)' File:Holey Moley (Nightmare).png|'Holey Moley' File:Wargoyle - Sora's Side (Nightmare).png|'Wargoyle (Sora's Story)' File:Wargoyle - Riku's Side (Nightmare).png|'Wargoyle (Riku's Story)' File:Brawlamari (Sora's Side) KH3D.png|'Brawlamari (Sora's Story)' File:Brawlamari (Riku's Side) KH3D.png|'Brawlamari (Riku's Story)' File:Queen Buzzerfly - Sora's Side (Nightmare).png|'Queen Buzzerfly (Sora's Story)' File:Queen Buzzerfly - Riku's Side (Nightmare).png|'Queen Buzzerfly (Riku's Story)' File:Anti Black Coat- Nightmare KH3D.png|'Anti Black Coat' Disney bosses File:Queen of Hearts.png|'Queen of Hearts' File:Card Soldiers KHREC.png|'Card Soldiers' File:Cerberus KHII.png|'Cerberus' File:HerculesKHII.png|'Hercules' File:Hades KHBBS.png|'Hades' File:Rock Titan KH.png|'Rock Titan' File:Ice Titan KH.png|'Ice Titan' File:Hydra.png|'Hydra' File:Sabor KH.png|'Sabor' File:Clayton KH.png|'Clayton' File:Cave of Wonders Guardian KH.png|'Cave of Wonders Guardian' File:JafarKH2.png|'Jafar' File:Genie_KH.png|'Genie' File:Jafar (Genie) KHII.png|'Genie Jafar' File:Iago KHII.png|'Iago' File:Lock, Shock, and Barrel KHII.png|'Lock, Shock, and Barrel' File:Oogie Boogie KH.png|'Oogie Boogie' File:Glut KH.png|'Glut' File:Ursula KHII.png|'Ursula' File:Ursula- Giant Form KH.png|'Giant Ursula' File:Flotsam and Jetsam KH.png|'Flotsam and Jetsam' File:Captain Hook KH.png|'Captain Hook' File:Peter Pan KHBBS.png|'Peter Pan' File:Maleficent KHREC.png|'Maleficent' File:Maleficent- Dragon Form KHBBS.png|'Dragon Maleficent' File:Chernabog KH.png|'Chernabog' File:Shan-Yu.png|'Shan-Yu and Hayabusa' File:Beast KH.png|'Beast' File:Pete.png|'Pete' File:PeteTR.png|'Captain Pete' File:Captain Barbossa.png|'Captain Barbossa' File:ShenBanEd.png|'Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed' File:Sark.png|'Sark' File:MCP.png|'MCP' File:Lucifer KHBBS.png|'Lucifer' File:Gantu KHBBS.png|'Gantu' File:Experiment 221 KHBBS.png|'Experiment 221' File:Monstro 2 KHBBSFM.png|'Monstro' File:Rinzler KH3D.png|'Rinzler' File:Playing Cards KHX.png|'Playing Cards' Original Disney bosses File:Crank Tower KH.png|'Crank Tower' File:Oogie's Manor(Boss).png|'Oogie's Manor' File:HostileProgram.png|'Hostile Program' File:Experiment.png|'The Experiment' File:Jafar's Shadow.png|'Jafar's Shadow' File:Scar's Ghost.png|'Scar's Ghost' File:Ice Colossus KHBBS.png|'Ice Colossus' ''Final Fantasy'' bosses File:Tidus2.png|'Tidus' File:Selphie KH.png|'Selphie' File:Wakka2.png|'Wakka' File:KH2Squall.png|'Leon' File:Kh2-yuffie.png|'Yuffie' File:Cloud KH.png|'Cloud' File:Kh2-sephiroth2.png|'Sephiroth' File:Seifer KHII.png|'Seifer' File:Vivi.png|'Vivi' File:KH2-Setzer.png|'Setzer' File:TifaCG.png|'Tifa' File:Zack KHBBS.png|'Zack' File:Zack- Dark Form with Helmet KHBBS.png|'Zack (Helmet)' File:Zack- Dark Form KHBBS.png|'Dark Zack' ''Kingdom Hearts'' bosses File:RikuKHCGI.png|'Riku' File:Riku Replica.png|'Riku (Soul Eater)' File:Riku- Dark Mode KH.png|'Riku (Keyblade)' File:RikuHoodedSoulEater.png|'Mysterious Man' File:CloakedRiku.png|'???' File:OblivionRiku.png|'Riku' File:Anti-Riku2.png|'Anti-Riku' File:Data-Riku (Battle).png|'Data-Riku' File:Bug-Riku.png|'Bugged Data-Riku' File:Shadow Roxas.png|'Shadow Roxas' File:Terra 2 KHBBS.png|'Terra' File:Lingering Will.png|'Lingering Will' File:Terra-Xehanort KHBBS.png|'Terra-Xehanort' File:Ventus 2 KHBBS.png|'Ventus' File:Ventus-Vanitas KHBBS.png|'Ventus-Vanitas' File:Aqua 2 KHBBS.png|'Aqua' File:Master Eraqus KHBBS.png|'Master Eraqus' File:Armor of the Master KHBBSFM.png|'Armor of the Master' File:Master Xehanort KHBBS.png|'Master Xehanort' File:No Heart KHBBSFM.png|'No Heart' File:Braig KHBBS.png|'Braig' File:Vanitas.png|'Vanitas' File:Vanitas- Unmasked KHBBS.png|'Vanitas (Unmasked)' File:Hayner.png|'Hayner' File:Unknown KHBBS.png|'Young Xehanort' File:Foreteller Ava (Battle) KHX.png|''Foreteller Ava''' Raid Bosses Notes and references Category:Bosses